


Through the Prism

by FallenForThis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, Mutual Pining, responsible drinking, some self-doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenForThis/pseuds/FallenForThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa finds herself in need of Cisco's help after tangling with Rainbow Raider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Prism

Lisa Snart clenched her jaw and closed her eyes to suppress an eyeroll. Sometimes she really fucking hated working with her brother Leonard’s new Rogues or whatever they were calling themselves. The job was done--it had been an easy one this time--but that jackass Roy Bivolo was glowering in the corner and complaining about his cut. He claimed that without his power they never would have pulled it off so seamlessly. Lisa wasn’t impressed and it seemed Len wasn’t either.

Finally Leonard disposed of Roy with one of his ridiculous puns-- _he’s getting worse with those,_ she thought _\--_ and a barely-tempered threat on Bivolo’s life. Bivolo backed out through the door with a final heated look that included both Leonard and Lisa, and then he was gone. What kept him from using his metahuman power to mind control them, Lisa wasn’t sure. Maybe being able to fuck with people’s emotions wasn’t always such a surefire thing, especially when those people were skilled in the use of their own specialized weapons. His power wasn’t _precisely_ mind control, after all.

After leaving the crew’s rendezvous point later that night, Lisa sped through the dark streets of Central City, relishing the cool wind on the swath of her neck that lay exposed below her motorcycle helmet. As always, she was able to forget everything for a little while--the evening’s tense end, her stagnant position in her brother’s crew, and anything else her brain might decide to worry over--when she was lost in the ride and lost in the night. Lisa made aimless turns that kept her moving throughout the city. Traffic was light and the hum of the sport bike between her thighs only helped to relax her.

At the corner of 19th and Orion, Lisa snapped out of her reverie and braked hard in order to avoid crashing into a box truck, the driver of which had either misjudged her speed or missed her entirely and pulled out into the intersection. After bringing the bike to a sideways-skidding halt, the stench of abused rubber enveloped Lisa as she braced herself on her booted left foot. “Bastard,” she breathed, sucking wind as her heart thudded. While the truck continued on with no indication of having seen her, Lisa eyed the logo on its rear overhead door: ‘Good Vibrations!’ it read in shades of blue, and underneath that: ‘Mobile DJ and Photo Booth.’ 

“I’ve got your good vibrations right here, asshole,” she murmured. She was really more pissed at herself for being oblivious to the potential danger, but the truck’s receding taillights proved to be a suitable scapegoat for her ire nevertheless.

Bringing her handlebars back around to the direction she had been heading, Lisa pulled through the intersection and coasted near the sidewalk. She kicked down the bike’s stand and pulled off her helmet, trying to orient herself. When she realized where she was, how close to a certain apartment building--there it was, just on the next corner--Lisa flushed and shook her head. Clenching her jaw and jamming her helmet back on her head, Lisa restarted the bike. She let the engine snarl into the quiet of the street, as loudly as she felt like snarling at herself. _Leave that kid the hell alone,_ she ordered her subconscious. _The last thing either of you need is for you to get all doe-eyed and actually fall for him._ Her nighttime wanderings apparently hadn’t been as random as she had thought, and she was surprised at herself.

The quickest way back to the house in which she and Leonard were squatting took her right past the building in question. Instead, Lisa pulled the bike into a wide circle and went the other direction, putting Cisco Ramon’s apartment building to her back and racing away through the night. The idea that she would be returning there just a couple of hours later definitely never crossed her mind.

Lisa pulled her bike into the driveway of the house she and Leonard had “borrowed” for the week, cutting the engine and coasting silently. The neighbors weren’t close--Len had expensive tastes in houses and that meant huge rolling lawns and privacy fencing--but Lisa wasn’t careless enough to risk raising suspicions. The house was dark save for one light near the front door. Knowing her brother, Leonard was probably still out at Saints & Sinners, spending a bit of his latest haul and charming some likely man or woman. _Hopefully not with more of his terrible puns,_ she thought, and then smiled. _Though if anyone IS charmed by his puns, I guess they’re in for what they get._ She shook her head at that and tucked her helmet under her arm, grasping the opening with one gloved hand.

Lisa had stashed her bike out of sight from the road and turned to the back door of the house. Leonard had taken care of the security system with his cold gun on the night they arrived. As she reached to grasp the knob, Lisa registered a movement in the shadows at the edge of her vision. Even so, she wasn’t fast enough to prevent a man’s left arm from locking around her neck and squeezing in on her windpipe. The slight forewarning she had, however, was enough to prevent her from dropping her helmet in surprise. She brought it up as hard as she could, aiming over her shoulder for her attacker’s face. 

“Aurgh!” It seemed the blow had found its target, at least partially. The squeezing around her throat lessened just a bit and Lisa was able to drop down low, using gravity to help pull out from his grip. She spun and, bracing her hand on the ground, swiped hard with her strong right leg at the back of the man’s knees. He went down on his back with a grunt and a curse. 

Lisa hadn’t been carrying her gold gun on her--it was really too big to holster so she kept it in the locked compartment of her bike--and instead she pulled a petite handgun out of an ankle holster inside her boot. She did this in such a quick, fluid movement as she stood that the man had barely had enough time to start to rise. Lisa showed the gun to him as she took the two or three steps needed to get a clear look at his face. His nose had bled all down his face and neck from its introduction to her helmet, but Lisa could still recognize him. 

“Roy Bivolo,” she seethed, “you have really fucked up this time. The only question now is whether I should shoot you where you lay, or save you for Leonard. Big brother won’t take kindly to the attack of his only baby sister, after all. And you’re a crew member. Privy to all kinds of information.” She huffed out a dry laugh. “Yeah, maybe wrapping you up for Len is the best way to go.”

“You and your brother think you’re so untouchable. Who the hell made Leonard Snart the king of Central City? But that’s all right. I don’t want to be king. I just want my fair share. And I know just how I’m going to get it.” With that, his eyes flashed purple and Lisa felt her head snap back as she dropped to her knees. All she saw was purple, purple. And Cisco Ramon.

 

Cisco Ramon let himself in to his apartment and kicked the door shut behind him, dropping his keys and mail on the scuffed table near the door. Cisco slept at STAR Labs about as often as he made it home, crashing out on the ratty old couch in his workroom after a late session building tech or helping Barry round up dangerous metas, but tonight he had headed to the train station for the 25-minute commute home. Tonight Cisco was looking forward to the comforts of Netflix and leftover fried rice, his king size bed, and not much more.

Caitlin had actually tried to get Cisco to go out with her and Iris tonight, claiming they all needed to have a drink, let loose a little and maybe even get some action, but Cisco had declined with a rueful grin. After having to say goodbye to Kendra, and before that, his disastrous experience getting “picked up” by Lisa Snart, Cisco was in no rush to test the waters right now. _Besides_ , he thought, _there’s always my imagination if I need it, and my imagination has never flown away with an ancient soulmate or held me hostage… there has to be an upside there somewhere_.

Cisco sighed as the light of the refrigerator panned across his face. After that particular turn of thoughts, he was glad there was a sixer of a local microbrew stashed in the fridge along with his leftovers. Caitlin and Iris had been right on one count tonight at least. He could use a drink.

 

An episode and a half and two beers later, Cisco’s thoughts did wander back to Lisa Snart. He would never admit out loud that he thought of her as “his” Golden Glider (although he had given her the name, AND the gold gun--if unwillingly). And damn, the name was spot on; she really did glide when she moved. Cisco thought she must have been a dancer at some key developmental time in her past. Even wearing those spike heels that raised her to his own 5’9”, and whether driving a semi or mounting her motorcycle, she flowed like water.

After his last episode with Lisa, when he removed the explosive her own father had planted in her neck, Cisco’s view of her had started to change. He had seen a glimpse beyond the smooth facade of her bad-girl persona. Did he believe Lisa when she said he was her first real friend? No, not for a minute. But Lisa had shown him what felt like an honest part of herself; her love for her brother and her troubled upbringing. He had witnessed her bravery and humor in the face of an uncertain remedy to the explosive embedded in her body. The kiss she had given him afterward wasn’t something Cisco was going to forget, either. He remembered seeing it coming and giving himself over to her for that moment, no worries about what it might mean. When she had melted against him and deepened the initially chaste kiss, Cisco had been all about that.

Now the memory of Lisa’s sweet minty taste and the soft swipe of her tongue on his bottom lip made Cisco flush a tiny bit. He felt almost the same now as he had then when she broke the kiss that day; out of focus and entranced by her. He tipped his head back against the couch, beer bottle at his hip. _Who knows if I’ll ever even see her again anyway,_ he thought, _best to just focus on work and whatever is right in front of me._

 

_Taptaptaptap_

_*sigh* TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP_

_TAP T-_ Cisco sat up on his couch like a man breaking the surface of the ocean. He had been dreaming and at first the quiet but insistent knocking at his door had insinuated itself into the dream. “Hold on,” he called, noticing as he did that his good friend Netflix wanted to know if he really wanted to continue watching a fifth episode of _Firefly_ or if he perhaps wanted to get off his ass and get a life instead. Why did they have to make that message so judgy?

Cisco crossed to the door and took a second to peek through the peephole. It was late, and working at STAR Labs hadn’t made him everyone’s friend in this city, after all. He stopped dead when he realized who was standing there with her hand pressed against the door, elbow locked, seeming to look directly at him through the peephole. “Uh,” he said, glancing down at his sweats and tee.

“Cisco, let me in.” It was almost a purr.

With somewhat numb fingers and elevated pulse, Cisco unbolted the door and took the chain off before turning the knob and pulling it open. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped aside silently as the Golden Glider herself, Lisa Snart, pushed her way into his apartment and backed the door shut. She leaned there with eyes closed for a moment, as if to steady herself or catch her breath. She did seem to be breathing a bit on the heavy side; Cisco couldn’t help but notice how the movement of it made the silky-looking folds of her top-- _cowl neck,_ his brain babbled helpfully--rise and fall enchantingly.

“Whoa--wha--Lisa, what are you doing here?” At the sound of her name, Lisa’s eyes snapped open, and with a sharp inhalation she fixed Cisco where he stood. He felt as though he couldn’t move under that gaze and stopped talking abruptly. He had meant to protest, to assert that she couldn’t be hiding from the cops in his apartment and anyway how did she know where he lived, not to mention get in the building and find the right door? This was all stopped in his throat when he saw Lisa’s eyes, pupils dilated as they were, so far that almost none of the usual icy blue showed. When he had spoken, her eyes had gone straight to his mouth, his throat, and then dragged southward over him, down to his bare feet on the old hardwood, and slowly back up again. She looked _hungry_ and in fact she parted her lips then, licking the bottom one and biting it as if in anticipation of a meal.

Cisco shifted. “Lisa.” He used a firmer voice this time, trying to snap her out of whatever weird headspace she was in. His deep brown eyes searched her face. It certainly wasn’t the poised Lisa Snart with whom he was familiar. At the new sharpness in Cisco’s tone, Lisa’s eyes came into focus on his own. That was better, but still not right somehow. Cisco’s brows came together as he raised his hands toward her. He had meant to comfort her with a reassuring touch, but Lisa squeezed her eyes shut and crossed her arms, tucking her small fists into her armpits. She slid to the floor, looking pleadingly up at Cisco from where she sat.

“Cisco, you have to help me. I know--I _know_ I shouldn’t be here. But you’re the only one.” Lisa wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged herself tight. “Just don’t-” she sighed a steadying breath, “don’t touch me.”

 

“Oh-kay,” Cisco said in a soothing tone as he dropped to a squat. God, Lisa hadn’t realized what a problem that voice was going to be. It was rich and…velvety. She wanted it right up against her ear where she could feel his breath on her neck, feel the vibrations in her skin, his lips brushing her earlobe. Maybe his tongue, warm and wet, would find that sensitive spot behind her ear next, and then... Lisa shook her head and tried to get grounded, squeezing her arms tighter and pressing her forehead into her knees. Nothing she did calmed the hot pulse at her core, though.

 _I’m screwed,_ she thought, and then huffed a not-quite-laugh. _Or maybe we both are._ Cisco obeyed her request and didn’t get any closer to her, for which Lisa was both relieved and exquisitely disappointed.

“What the heck is going on?”

Lisa tilted her head to one side, peeking out over her knees. “It was Bivolo. He used his freaky eye powers and...Rainbow Raider-ed me.” Cisco’s soft eyes turned puzzled and then calculating as he took in this information.

“Prism? That bastard. Have you and your brother been working with him? You don’t seem like you’re Hulking out, though… What, is he experimenting with other emotional responses?”

“You could say that,” Lisa responded into her lap.

“Well,” Cisco said, “what is it? We’ll call Caitlin and have her reconfigure the therapy lights, and you’ll be back to normal in a flash. Heh, double pun on that one, get it? Flash?” Cisco’s wide, sunny smile lit his face. Lisa had told him once how much she liked to see that smile, and here he was, trying to put her at ease, again, ready to help her with seemingly anything she needed, again.

Lisa clutched desperately at her resolve and tried to corral her thoughts. She had come here knowing she couldn’t let this whammy take her over. She couldn’t pull sweet Cisco into a situation they would both regret later, and she also knew Dr. Caitlin Snow’s expertise was probably her best shot at that. Yet her pride protested--she didn’t want Snow involved. This was already too messy and too embarrassing. She was too exposed and couldn’t take anyone else seeing her this broken.

That, after all, was why she had come to Cisco in the first place after escaping Bivolo. Cisco was the only person she could _allow_ to see her like this-needy and wanting, perilous as it was for both of them. Sweet, honest Cisco. Intelligent and pure Cisco, who might endure her flirting but who would never _want_ her, how could he? She had manipulated and kidnapped him, forced him to build her a deadly weapon, and then come begging for more help when her brother had gone missing. Still, his kind nature had allowed him to listen to her, to understand her a little bit, and even to save her life after all that. 

On one hand, Lisa wanted to run back out the door and into the night for Cisco’s sake--to save him from herself. On the other, she wanted to lunge across the floor and pin him beneath her. Put her hands in his thick hair and make him expose his throat to her kisses. She wanted to pull exaltations from him in every language he knew, every way she knew how. Lisa had to admit to herself that wasn’t all--or maybe even mostly--from the Rainbow Raider’s whammy. She was exposed. _Damn_.

“Tell me what happened, Lisa.”

“Yeah, all right.”

 

Lisa recounted the attack but didn’t tell Cisco the last bit, about how all she could see was his face for that first moment after the whammy hit her. How his smile had followed her through the night even after she kicked Bivolo in the face, knocking him out where he lay. Cisco’s deep brown eyes had filled her vision as she fled the house, first texting her brother the barest details she could manage, then hopping back on her bike and speeding off, neighbors be damned. Even as exposed as she already felt, it was just not in her nature to lay all of her cards on the table at once.

“So, let me get this straight. Prism--Rainbow Raider--used his pathokinesis to make you-” Cisco faltered, searching, “what, fall in love?” He tilted his head to the side. “With him?” Lisa was still seated with her back against Cisco’s apartment door. Cisco himself was sitting cross-legged against the wall on her left, about four feet ahead of her. He stretched out one leg and planted his elbows on his knees, looking earnestly at her.

Lisa looked up at Cisco, looked him full in the face for the first time since she began recounting her story. God, he was beautiful. Lisa felt another throb from deep within her and redoubled her efforts to keep a lid on the effects of Bivolo’s freaky misfire. “Well, like you said, I think he’s experimenting. He wanted leverage on my brother and thought I would be a useful tool. Blind rage wouldn’t be helpful to him, but I guess he thought if I felt something _for_ him…” she suppressed a little shudder. The thought made her feel slimy, soiled. “but he got it wrong.”

Cisco scoffed and lifted himself to standing, seeming to need to move in his agitation. “He thought he could manipulate Leonard or convince you to do it for him.” She nodded woodenly. Cisco sighed. “Let me make you something. Tea? Uh, scrambled eggs if you’re hungry? Then you can tell me what’s going on in your head right now. Obviously his plan didn’t work or you wouldn’t be here. But obviously _something_ happened, or... you wouldn’t be here.” He said this last with a glance down to his deft brown hands. At the sight of him, doing all he could to care for her and yet somehow still doubting himself, Lisa’s stomach did a flip and her heartbeat made its presence felt in her throat.

Lisa’s powerful grace had her standing before Cisco between the next two heartbeats. “What’s going on in my head,” she repeated, taking a deep breath. Her blue eyes flashed. “What’s going on in my head right now...” she trailed off. This close, she could smell his clean scent: fresh laundry and a hint of whatever shave gel he used. It made her knees weak. She was close enough to feel his warmth. Lisa reached out and gave Cisco’s deft hands a squeeze. She trailed her fingertips up his arms, humming. Cisco froze, apparently still remembering her admonition not to touch. Lisa slid her hands higher, up along Cisco’s neck and beneath his shoulder-length silky black hair. She squeezed his nape, eyes blazing, and Cisco exhaled sharply, swaying forward. That one tiny sound was all Lisa could take in her current state. She pressed herself against him then, backing him against the wall and gasping at the sensation, finally, finally after all her restraint.

Their kiss was molten, slow and deep. Lisa felt a rush like triumph when Cisco reacted, kissing her back. Her tongue met his through parted lips. It was so much more than the last time they had kissed. This time, Lisa was consumed by the sensation of the plush softness of Cisco’s mouth, the almost-sharp suction on her bottom lip, and the way his tongue chased hers in playful response. Lisa dragged her fingernails upward along Cisco’s scalp, eliciting a shiver from him, then grasped his hair and pulled downward, tilting his dimpled chin up and exposing his neck. She used her forearms to pin his shoulders against the wall and kissed the expanse of skin from the collar of his tee up to his ear, breathing in more of him as she went.

 

Having his lips released (not to mention having his hair pulled--it felt kind of amazing but he hadn’t been prepared for any of this, and that least of all) brought Cisco around to the situation at hand. Lisa was pressed against him from chest to thigh, all warmth and insistence, making these small possessive noises he wasn’t sure she was aware of, and she wasn’t in her right mind. This must be the effects of what Bivolo did to her - she was whammied into wanting this and by letting it continue, no matter how damn good it felt or how aggressive she was being, Cisco was taking advantage of her. The thought killed any physical response his body had begun.

Cisco, also realizing now why she had asked him not to touch her, grasped Lisa by the arms and eased her back, creating space between their bodies. His expression was one of concern and regret. Lisa’s eyes clouded momentarily and then closed, her head dropping. She put her face in her hands, then brushed her hair back and turned toward the door. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I knew--”

Nope, Cisco was having none of that. He bounced past her and put his back to the door. “Wait. You needed tea or something, right? And scrambled eggs. I can’t let a friend out alone into the night, hungry and thirsty, can I? B--the Flash will be taking me down next.” Lisa’s eyes flicked to his at the word “friend.” Cisco gave her a one-sided smile and forced himself to stop babbling. No way was he going to let her out of his sight, and no way was he going to let her leave here thinking she did something wrong. This might be a little complicated and out of their comfort zones, but the hell if he would fail her like that. 

In the end Cisco convinced Lisa to settle herself on his couch and stay while they decided what to do. He found a suddenly fascinating corner of the kitchen to examine while Lisa shrugged off her leather jacket, then sat and unzipped and removed her boots. It was probably better not to be caught watching when it seemed as though Lisa was on some kind of hair trigger. Cisco turned back when he heard the thunk of Lisa’s ankle holster, gun and all, come to rest on his coffee table.

“Maybe I’ll just take some water instead of tea,” Lisa said. Her face still bore an unsure expression.

“One nice, cold, ice water coming up,” Cisco replied. “Just the thing.” _Shut up shut up, or she really will leave._

 

Lisa strummed one manicured finger across the strings of a guitar propped in the corner, then turned when Cisco placed a glass on the table before her. He perched on the edge of a chair adjacent to the couch. “So,” he began, and then stopped, seeming unsure where to go next. 

Lisa’s chest felt as if it were being crushed by the knowledge of what had to happen next. Nevermind that she had said she’d stay; it was time to go, and she would never be able to seek him out again, no matter what the circumstances. “Cisco, this is--I know you don’t want all this; I’m a goddamn mess.”

“Lisa, honestly. I want--I’m happy to help.” He looked at her quietly for a moment, then gazed at his hands again, clutched in his lap. “I am guessing in your… condition… you needed a safe place. You trusted me. I’m sorry for ah--for letting you down. Now that I have a better idea of what’s going on, I promise I won’t slip again.” His cheeks turned pink.

Lisa’s furrowed her brow and tilted her head at him. “What are you talking about? I’m the one who broke your door down in the middle of the night and basically assaulted you. I’m the one who should be sorry.” Cisco shook his head, starting to protest, but she cut him off. “But you’re right, I needed a _very_ safe place and I knew you were the only person I could trust. Don’t worry, I know I was right to trust you.” She huffed. “I’m so fucking lucky it’s you that--” she stopped short as she felt a sudden need to change course on _that_ thought. Lisa took a deep breath, then started again, “because I would have ended up here eventually anyway. I tried to stay away, but I couldn’t resist coming here.”

“What do you mean, you’re lucky? This all seems pretty not-lucky. I mean, for you. I’m not saying I’m unlucky to kiss you again--that was...” he fumbled to a stop, his face flushing again.

Lisa tilted her head back, pausing to gather her courage and once again rein in her impulses. She didn’t feel as though she could keep this up much longer; there was just too much there. Too many little things flared the fire inside her. Lisa felt warm all over and really would have preferred to strip out of all her clothes. The thought of what that would feel like made her groan. She settled for pulling her wavy hair into a high, sloppy bun, securing it with a black hair tie she had spotted on a side table. “Francisco Ramon. Have you thought this through at all? For a genius, you’re really missing the obvious here. Are you going to make me say it?”

“Say what?” he looked a little suspicious of her use of his full name.

 _Oops, gave something away there,_ she thought. “Rainbow Raider’s powers worked on me, but not the way he had hoped. You know he usually goes for the rage button because it causes chaos and just about everyone has anger within them somewhere.” Cisco nodded. “Well like I said, he tried to make me want him; I guess that’s a new one. His eyes went purple instead of red, and instantly there was only one person in my mind. So that much worked, but it wasn’t _him_. I guess his power only intensifies what’s already there; he can’t plant a _new_ emotion. Do you see, Cisco?”

Cisco’s lips parted, his almost-black eyes lost in thought. Lisa could see that he was starting to get there but doubting himself again. Cisco dragged his hand through his hair and looked at her for confirmation.

“I’m lucky” Lisa said, trying to clear her heart from her throat, “it was you I was already falling for. The whammy he put on me just made it harder--really, really hard--to resist going for what I’ve been wanting for a while now.” Lisa smiled with her lips pressed together and looked anywhere, anywhere but Cisco’s face. _God damn that Bivolo for putting me here. I am going to relieve him of his eyes the next time I see him._ “I could be in such a bad situation right now, if you hadn’t--” she laughed aloud this time, a real laugh, “If you weren’t your adorable, smart, selfless, sexy self. There, I said it.” She looked at Cisco but his face was unreadable, his broad hand covering his mouth as he listened.

“Now you see why I have to go, why I never should have come. You don’t--you couldn’t feel the same for me with our history, and I understand that. I don’t want to make you feel like you need to do anything or be anything for me just because of this. If I can just use your bathroom,” she gestured to where she could see the door open down another hall, “then I will leave here and deal with this on my own.” She stood and headed in the direction of Cisco’s small bathroom, leaving him staring after her.

 

Cisco’s head was spinning. Lisa was wrong, of course. She had been in his thoughts many times and even, he’d admit, in his fantasies lately. They’d never made the kind of real-life connection that he and Kendra had, but Cisco and Kendra had actually gone on dates and neither of them was typically hiding out with a criminal crew. It had just lead to more opportunities to get to know each other, really.

Lisa was--Lisa had been more of a mystical being to him, more so even than Kendra, who was literally an ancient Egyptian priestess. Cisco’s feelings for Lisa had been complicated from the start but the more often he interacted with her, the more he respected and felt for her. Her blatant flirting had never really been unwelcome, either. Now this admission of hers, that there were real feelings behind that posturing, had kindled a blaze in his chest that was quickly spreading throughout his body. 

Making a sudden decision, Cisco stood and grabbed Lisa’s water glass, downing what was left of it. His mouth had gone awfully dry. He reached the bathroom door as Lisa opened it and stepped back into the hall. 

“Lisa,” Cisco said, grasping her face in his gentle hands. Lisa’s hands caressed his own, coming to rest lightly on his wrists. Cisco took in Lisa’s surprised expression. He realized that at this proximity he could smell her perfume--something with flowers but not too sweet--and he inhaled deeply. He gave her his widest, brightest smile and Lisa tilted her cheek into his strong left hand. “You’re wrong,” he sighed, “there’s nothing I want more.” Lisa drew a shuddering breath and a single tear slipped from beneath her closed lashes.

Cisco swiped away the tear with a gentle thumb before smoothing his hands down Lisa’s neck to her shoulders. “But, Lisa, I don’t want you making any decisions under the influence. Anything that happens now, I want it to be your choice-- _our_ _choice_ , so tell me. Do we need to go get the lights?” He licked his lips. He felt wired, his cheeks burning and body thrumming, but he willed himself to wait, wait.

Lisa hummed, eyes sparkling. “Or?” she asked. “There’s another possibility rolling around in that brain of yours, I can tell.”

Cisco’s grin was impish, his voice velvety and just above a whisper. “Or we can do some experiments of our own. I might have something right here that will help for tonight, at least.” 

“Yeah? Well, give it to me then, Cisco. We can try the lights tomorrow.”

Their collective restraint broke for good then. Cisco crowded her against his bedroom door, using his height advantage to tip Lisa’s head back before kissing her deeply. Lisa gave back as good as she got, sucking his tongue and biting his lips. Her arms came up around Cisco’s shoulders and then from tiptoes she wrapped her legs around his waist, first one and then the other. Cisco used his left hand to support her, squeezing, and fumbled for the door knob with his right. The feeling of Lisa’s warm strong body wrapped around his made it difficult for him to think more than _bed, bed, bed_ with each footfall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my very first fic! There was originally a smutty ending scene to this, but I was just unsure about it. Maybe I'll be convinced to post it if there's interest?  
> Comments are welcome (especially things that should be tagged better or differently), or come find me as fallenforthis on Tumblr!


End file.
